unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribunal
The Tribunal, also known as ALMSIVI and The Three were the ruling bodies of Dunmer people from 1E 700 to 3E 433. The members were Almalexia, Vivec and Sotha Sil. After Dagoth Ur's defeat in 3E 427, the gods became mortal again. Almalexia killed Sotha Sil in the plot against the Nerevarine, who in turn, killed Almalexia, leaving Vivec who disappeared during the Oblivion Crisis. The Tribunal was replaced by the New Temple who restored worship of original Dunmer pantheon of Azura, Mephala and Boethiah. History The Tribunal achieved goodhood in mid-First Era. It began with the War of the First Council, in which Chimer learned that Tonal-Architect of the Dwemer, Kagrenac, was building Numidium, a giant construct and mockery of Daedra and Chimer faith and way of life, using the Heart of Lorkhan. The war ensued between the two races. Nerevar was leader of Chimer and Dumac Dwarfking of Dwemer. The two faced in battle in which both were seriously injured. Dumac died at the scene and Nerevar lived for a short time after the battle, and sought out the counsel of his closest advisors, Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, about what to do with Kagrenac's tools. He left his close friend, Dagoth Ur, to watch over the tools while they were gone. Nerevar and the Tribunal decided to keep the tools and study them, but not to use them for themselves. They returned to Dwemer citadel where they left Dagoth to guard the tools. He became corrupt and refused to hand over them the tools. Dagoth Ur managed to escape, but had to leave the tools behind. After Nerevar died, Sotha Sil uncovered the mystery of the tools, and found out how to use them on the Heart. They decided to ignore the promise they gave to Nerevar, and became gods through the Heart of Lorkhan. Then, Azura appeared and cursed entire Chimer race after Sotha Sil told her they don't need Daedra anymore, as the Tribunal were new gods to Chimer people. After their fall during the events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, they became known as "False Tribunal", while Azura, Mephala and Boethiah became "True Tribunal." Members Vivec Of the Three, Vivec is most visible. He's known as poet, warrior and benevolent king. He's the anticipation of Daedric prince Mephala. He resides in self-titled city of Vivec on Vvardenfell island and appears and half-Chimer and half-Dunmer. It's possible for him to die during The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, but it is rumored he disappeared during the Oblivion Crisis to unknown location. He's the "VI" in ALMSIVI. Almalexia Almalexia was Nerevar's wife in First Era. She's regarded as the brave and compassionate queen of the Dunmer people. She's anticipation is Daedric prince Boethiah. Almalexia resided in the city of Mournhold. Almalexia tries to kill the Nerevarine to prevent her own death after Dagoth Ur's defeat at the Red Mountain, even though she's already mortal by that time. She's "ALM" in ALMSIVI. Sotha Sil Sotha Sil is regarded as powerful and intelligent wizard. He's anticipation is Azura, and lives in Clockwork City made up of his own machines. Sotha Sil is killed by Almalexia in a plot to destroy Nerevarine and his Prophecy. He's "SI" in ALMSIVI.